duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Black Box Pack
FUCK.....THE INSANITY!!!!!!!! Super Black Box Pack is the continuation of the insanity of Black Box Pack, now returning with a further vigor of insanity. Contents All of its contents are unknown. Enough said, This set, as of the name expects, is PURE INSANITY. In fact it is so shocking, that it is sold out in an hour in its preemptive sale. And as the name suggests, the content is MUCH MORE crazier than in the previous Black box Pack. These include: Reprints of past high-power cards The first thing that this insanity pack has is the reprint of numerous high-power cards that have high demands but were never reprinted, causing their prices to inflate to extreme degrees. Out of them, the most anticipated is VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura", Meteorite Ryusei the Flash, Lance of Tonginus, Upheaval, and Gairaoh, Victory Head. Unfortunately, Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord, Miraculous Truce and Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility were not reprinted. Joke effects This set also introduced a series of Joke mechanics on cards, which includes: *Egoist, Climax of "Me" which evolves from the player's hand, attached to his arm, and if the player's arm leaves the dueling table, Egoist is returned to his hand; *Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic which evolves from a booster pack instead of a card; *Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department which has an effect that only activates during midnight; *Rarity Resistance which affects cards based on their rarity; *Rockman EXE & Katta which allows the card to gain an effect based on the day of the week via a QR code on the card; *Parlock ~Crossword~ which cannot be attacked or blocked based on a Crossword (Tips are given in the cards of the set); *Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ which offers the opponent Due-Yen for an advantage (Or take them away for an advantage). Unlike the similar Magic: The Gathering sets Unhinged and Unglued, ALL OF THESE CARDS ARE TECHNICALLY LEGAL IN TOURNAMENTS. However, most tournament holders would disabled them in tournaments, or disable part of their effects in order to prevent confusion among players. Note that some of these cards can occupy 1 out of the 5 foils out of the 55 possible foils in set b, so people who wish for meta or high value cards such as Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and Nicol Bolas will often suffer. Shock printings This set also features cards that have shock printings as well. In fact, they are pretty abundant in the side b set and has shocked many players. Examples include: *The card with the really long name, a gathering of past Exile Creatures, whose name is so long that the name goes into the right side of the card; *An Aquan that can be used as a 2000 million Due-Yen token; *A series of junk cards that can be used as a 2016 Calendar; *Ultimate Man which has no illustration but a gigantic block of effects; * and which has a real life illustration of a dog/cat as an artwork, a dog/cat symbol as their mana symbol, and have Dog/Cat facts as their flavor text; *A with text as its language; *A with only 2 symbols as its effect text; *A Faerie Life which is a proxy test card; *And it only goes on and on. Out of these alternate versions, the Proxy Faerie Life is considered one of the fan favorites due to its hilarious pattern, the card with the really long name is a must in Doron Go decks, and Ultimate Man is seen as excellent bait for Infinite Orchestra of Love. Shock Collabs And it does not end here, this set exists cards that are collaborations of famous franchises, such as the collaborator famous smartphone game "Puzzle & Dragons", the sister card game Magic: the Gathering, the card game from the same company who distributed Duel Masters WIXOSS, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ace Attorney, and even Wizards of the Coast's parent company, Hasbro's Transformers, Toy Story and Monopoly (Thank god there is no My Little Pony). these cards are highly popular and foils can sell for extreme prices on the second market due to their rarity, especially Nicol Bolas. These cards include: *Awoken Zeus Olympios and Red Dragon Caller, Sonia from Puzzle & Dragons; *WIXOSS' Tama in DNA spark (Whose artist proclaimed love for Heaven's Gate Milzam, Spirit of Miracles only to have Milzam restricted quickly later on) *Nicol Bolas and Jace, The Mind Sculptor from Magic: the Gathering; * from Hasbro's Transformers, with collaboration artwork from Hasbro's Monopoly, and with artwork of toy Story's Potato Head. *Ragnarok, The Clock with artwork from Ace Attorney; * racing with Sonic the Hedgehog in an artwork. *And the list goes on and on.... Manga-Ka Collabs Aside of regular collabs, there are also collabs with known Manga artists instead of big franchises. These often garner massive popularity among players and just like the original collabs, foil cards can often huge amounts of money, especially Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie by Aki Eda. These include; *Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie by Aki Eda, which has garnered huge attention due to the intense kawaii on the card; *Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet which features Go Seiba from "Lets & Go!"; * drawn by the artist of Pokemon Pocket Monsters; Since Nintendo does not allow him to draw an actual Pikachu, a creature that looks like Pikachu and Mauchu at the same time is drawn instead, seen hitting its own feet with a wooden hammer. *Backbeard which is a powerful antagonist of Gegege No Kitarou. Unfortunately, this is the artist's final creation before his death. *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal based on Shooting Proud Star from mini 4wd and drawn by the artist of Shaman King; *Demonic Vice based on Gokuo from Usotsuki! gokuo Kun, a CoroCoro Comic series; * collaborating with Mysterious Joker. *...And More! The Rest The rest are consisted of the following; *A series of Shobu's trump Dragons with Cocco Lupia's footprints on them, ending with Cocco Lupia; These are considered among the worse Junk Rares of the set. *4 cards depicting the life of Glenmalt, from birth to old age; *Heroes Cards on low-rarity cards; *Hall of Fame and Premium Hall of Fame cards such as King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, Aqua Patrol, Emeral, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Rolan, The Oracle; *A Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk split into 3 separate cards and cannot be used unless all 3 cards exist; *The reprint of in paper; *A cycle of that describes the process of illustration on a card. *The card appearance of the greatest antagonist in Duel Masters, Zakira, Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform. *Reprinting of Galberius Dragon and Treasure Cruise, making them usable in offical tournaments. Others Overall, this set is fitting to its name and contains all aspects of literal insanity, grand-scale collaborations, meta cards, and anticipated reprints. However unlike the nice packaging rates common among Revolution Saga, due to the massive amounts of side b foils and there can only be possible of 5 of them in a box, there is an extremely high possibility of the player not getting the things he wants and end up with endless amounts of junk rares. In fact it was so popular, that the set has to be produced for 3 times straight in order to supply the massive demand. Category:Individual Sets